Cupid Must Be Blind
by TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is in love with Sakura Haruno. Unfortunately, she's had Sasuke Uchiha as her boyfriend since jr high. But, when news that the two have finally broken up reaches Naruto, he rushes over to confess to Sakura, only to find he's not the only one making a confession. SasuNaruSasu. High School Au. Simple love story.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I am currently having a really fkd up day/week/month- time, whatever. My writing is being stifled and I'm so stressed out, I feel like I'm gonna explode. So I'm taking steps to ensure I don't go insane from all that by writing a fluffy story. That's right people. When I'm sangry (sad\angry), I write fluff, not angst. Although...who knows if that'll work its way into this fic. Hopefully not._

_**Warnings:** This is **Yaoi**. **MxM**. **BoyxBoy**. **SasuNaruSasu**. I don't have a preset seme. If you're one of those people who thinks only one of them should be top, then this fic isn't for you. If you're one of those who thinks they should constantly take turns being top, then this isn't for you. Because I have no idea how this is going to turn out..._

* * *

**Cupid Must Be Blind**

Chapter o1:

_Love Triangle! Wait...this isn't how it goes!_

The blossom haired girl was seated sideways in her chair, affording her a better view of the student behind her. She was the student council president of Konoha High School. With long, beautiful hair, sea foam green eyes, pale skin and brains that may even exceed his own, Sakura Haruno was the perfect girlfriend; she was the pride of the school and the envy of most of the girls. More than half of the boys at the school would agree, if their gazes as they walked down the hall together were any indication.

The classroom was empty, save the two of them; a homemade bento lunch sat between them. It was filled with rice, vegetables, and more than a normal amount of tomato cherries. He didn't know how she found out he loved tomatoes, only that she was astute enough to figure it out and pack extra in the lunches she made for him.

The lilt of her small laugh filled the room, melding with the constant ticking of the clock and the occasional sounds of giggling girls and roughhousing boys that passed by outside in the hallway. It all seemed like background noise to him, though. Even the sound of Sakura's cheery voice was slightly muted in his head.

A breeze snuck past the open window, flirting playfully with Sakura's hair. She mindlessly reached up to tug the flickering strands out of her face, not once pausing in her one-sided conversation with him. But Sasuke's attention was out the window, where the wind was carrying the petals of cherry blossoms and swaying the skirts of a few of the girls outside.

His dark gaze was drawn to a group of students in the middle of the courtyard, easily recognizing the two girls Sakura considered her friends. Ino Yamanaka was the blonde and Hinata Hyuuga was the mousy little brunette who was blushing and hiding behind her.

Ino was yelling at a brown haired boy who looked like some kindergartener had finger painted triangles on his face. He began barking something, his face turning red as a blond began laughing at him. A brunet, hair strung into a ponytail, was shaking his head at the commotion they were causing.

His gaze traveled over the entire group (who were given a wide berth by the other students) before falling back onto the blond haired boy who was now jumping on top of the triangle faced guy; he laughed even as he was roughly shoved off.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura's voice dispelled whatever it was that had him focused on the students outside and a small sigh slipped passed his lips. It was stifling in here. Pushing back his chair, he stood up, slipping his hands into his pocket, and began walking out of the classroom. Behind him, he heard Sakura make a surprised sound and glanced over his shoulder. "I need some fresh air."

Sakura gaped at Sasuke as he walked out. She wasn't sure what was wrong with Sasuke, but she couldn't help but feel as though she might have annoyed him somehow. Especially as of late.

**"Man, that announcement took ****for e****ver!"** Kiba, the brown haired boy who'd gotten hell for the awesome new tattoos on his face, complained. Rubbing the back of his stiff neck, he walked down the hall besides his blond best friend and the rest of the student body who'd been stuck back in that auditorium. "That student council president sure can talk."

"Yeah, but she looked hot today!" Naruto, the aforementioned blond best friend, drooled, recalling the lovely Sakura Haruno; her pretty pink hair, her sea green eyes that were made sultry behind her sexy glasses, and her creamy, white skin and pink, luscious lips. Gah, he couldn't help but stare as she spoke! Watching the way her lower lip would pout and how every few minutes, her tongue would gloss across her lower lip in a way that made him-

"Naruto!" Kiba stopped and gave his friend a look, those shaggy eyebrows furrowed suspiciously for a second. "You're thinking of something dirty, aren't you?"

"What? No! I-"

"Naruto!"

The red faced blond turned away, mentally sending up a quick thank you prayer for the interruption. One of the their friends, Shikamaru, was staring at him with that lazy look on his face while he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Naruto was sure that it was sore thanks to the way he'd fallen asleep on the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in. "Hey, Shikamaru. What's up?"

Shikamaru barely had the time to open his mouth before he was practically shoved aside by an angry blond who was glaring right at Naruto. She jabbed an angry (and very pointy) finger into his chest, making him cringe as he backed up. Angry girls were scary. It didn't really matter _why_ they were angry because they got angry over _every_thing and if you pointed it out, well, you could just kiss your life good bye. Therefore, he needed to tread carefully. "I-Ino! What's up?"

Ino flipped her long hair over her shoulder and glared behind her pretty (angry) blue eyes. "You." She stabbed him with her nail. "Need to stop-" stab, stab "-being an idiot!"

Naruto blinked as he nursed his chest, rubbing at the stinging sensation left behind by the demon's claws. "What'd I do?"

"What did you _do_?"

Naruto frowned. Why do girls repeat what their told? He glanced to his friends for help, but Kiba was just grinning at his predicament and Shikamaru was innocently staring out the window. Ino jabbed him again and he yelped. "You fell asleep during the assembly! Your snoring was louder than Shikamaru's! And not only that, you actually have the nerve to whistle at Sakura while she's making a serious speech!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He was guilty on both accounts. "She didn't notice it was-"

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted him. "I know- half the school knows! Kami, even Sasuke knows it was you!"

That took Naruto by surprise. Sasuke Uchiha was the vice president of the student council and the lucky bastard who was dating Sakura-chan. The girl Naruto was in love with since birth! Well, not since birth, but since the moment he'd gotten dirt all over her pretty little dress and she proceeded to get mud all over his pretty little face. Anyway, yeah, Uchiha, he was a dick. Everyone thought so.

"You're so lucky Sasuke's so nice, otherwise he would have pounded your face in!"

Okay, so maybe not everyone.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, turning away from her. "I don't get why she's with that nerd anyway. He doesn't even talk much. Is he mute or something?" Naruto cried out as Ino smacked him hard behind his head. The students around them laughed at him.

"He was talking during the assembly," Shikamaru pointed out, stifling a yawn and waving to a student across the hall.

"What, when?!"

"While you were drooling down to your neck in your sleep," Kiba laughed, reaching out to pull the collar of Naruto's blue uniform down. "See! It's all wet here!"

"Eww!" Ino gave them disgusted looks while Naruto shoved Kiba away and growled at him. Ino shook her head and sighed. "Why the hell do I even bother talking to you idiots?"

**Sakura stood at the school's** **front gate.** She was waiting patiently for Sasuke so that they could go on their date today. It wasn't often that they had time for things like this since they were so busy, so Sakura always treasured these moments the most. Both she and Sasuke had been dating since the start of junior high. They rarely had any problems, even if Sasuke had been a bit distracted recently. They were really meant for each other.

The thought made a fond smile tug at her lips as a breeze brushed her hair into her face. As soft fingers reached up to keep strands from her eyes, Sakura heard someone calling out to her. She lifted her gaze to see the boy who was currently racing towards her. With his arms flailing this way and that, the boy looked less like a human and more like some freaky hybrid that was preparing to take flight.

The tender smile turned into a grimace. For as long as Sakura had known him, Naruto Uzumaki had always been diligently chasing after her. The guy didn't understand the word 'no' very well. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but, well, she _didn't_...like him. Not that way. He wasn't ugly or anything like that, but his personality was too brash for her liking.

"Naruto...hi."

He came to a noisy stop in front of her, his big blue eyes wide and excited as he scratched the back of his head. It seemed to be a serious habit of his. That, or dandruff. Worse yet, it might be lice. She stepped back. "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"What are you doing here so late?" Sakura asked, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Oh," Naruto's grin turned sheepish. "I sorta had detention...um...Hey, Sakura-chan, were you going home? We can walk together!"

"Actually, Naruto, I-" Sakura jumped as she saw Sasuke approaching and beamed, patting Naruto on the shoulder. She tried to ignore that she almost touched the small, wet stain on his shoulder that she suspected was proof that Naruto spent detention catching up on his sleep. "Sorry, Naruto, I'm not going home. Maybe next time?"

Naruto watched her go with a defeated frown. Despite what his grades said, he wasn't stupid. He knew what 'next time' meant; it meant never. If only Sakura would give him a chance, Naruto was sure he could make her fall for him. He watched as she ran up to the Uchiha, smiling prettily for him while that bastard barely cracked a smile on that cold, ugly, stupid face of his. Naruto mentally imagined walking up to Sasuke, pulling Sakura behind him, and then punching that icy bastard in the face just for thinking he was better than everyone.

And then those dark eyes glanced up and locked onto his.

Naruto tensed, wondering for a second if there was some sort of cloud shaped flat screen floating above his head that was broadcasting Naruto's feelings to the other. When the Uchiha glanced away, however, Naruto realized the guy didn't seemed to want to beat the crap out of him. Just to be sure, though, Naruto glanced above his head...thankfully, he was greeted by the clear blue sky.

**The fire detector was going off **when the front door opened. There was a loud crash in the kitchen as smoke billowed out into the living room. His sister must be trying to cook again, he realized with a groan. He made a beeline for the stairs. If he was lucky, he could avoid _that_ catastrophe.

When he reached his room, he dropped his bag on the floor and flopped onto his bed with a sigh. Thoughts of Sakura floated into his head and he closed his eyes to better see her face. One day she would be his and Naruto would make her the happiest person alive, he just knew it. Then, that stupid snob-looking Uchiha would have to admit that Naruto was better for Sakura. With a stupid grin on his face, Naruto felt himself dropping off to sleep.

**The station was pretty packed **with people running this way and that to get to school or work. Sitting on his haunches and waiting for his best friend, Kiba rubbed his eyes and fought off the need for a nap. Because he lived closer than Naruto, Kiba always arrived at the station before him. He kept an eye open for his friend to stumble out of the crowds and allowed himself to be distracted every now and then by the lovely thighs of the female population.

When a couple of nicely shaped legs passed by, he happened to pick up streams of gossip and giggles. The girls apparently went to his school. He realized this, not because of their uniforms, but because of the couple that he- and all of Konoha High School- knew very well.

"Hey," he called out as he stood up. "Can you repeat what you just said?"

**Naruto staggered his way out of the train like a corpse,** bumping shoulders with others who were walking way too damn close. He didn't even bother to open his eyes fully as he moved to the usual spot where Kiba always waited for him.

Kiba, who was ways too damn loud in the mornings, greeted Naruto with a shit eating grin. "Naruto, did you hear?"

Naruto would have glared at him (he hated riddles in the morning), but he was still half asleep. Clearly, Naruto was not a morning person. So, even if Kiba had just discovered the island where all those dinosaurs chased you around in some camouflage painted car, nothing he said could get Naruto to react.

"Sasuke and Sakura broke up."

Kiba grunted as he was suddenly tugged forward by his shirt, the now fully awake blond was alive and bustling with energy as he practically screamed into Kiba's face. "No way! You mean Sakura's finally single again?!"

Before Kiba even had the chance to regain his breath, Naruto was running off to school. "Hey, wait up!" Kiba yelled, annoyed at being ditched after he had bothered to wait for him. "Damn idiot, he's just going to get shot down again."

"**Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" **

Sakura jumped when the door flew open in the student council room. She turned with wide eyes to face the intruder. "Naruto..." She smiled a bit sadly, a little surprised at how fast the news had spread. "I know what you're planning to ask and the answer is-" like it had always been- "no."

The hopeful smile that had been on his face vanished. "But why?"

Sakura seemed hesitant, eyes darting away from him as her lips parted, but no words came out. Then she grinned and shrugged, eyes dimmed, but back on him."I don't date someone who sleeps in class."

"Uh..." Sakura turned her back to him and Naruto watched as she picked up a stack of papers and began walking towards the other exit in the room. "If you don't like it, then I can change, Sakura-chan. Just give me a chance!"

Sakura smiled and from the distance he could see the tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"Wait, Sakura!" Naruto ran back out into the hallway towards Sakura, but before he could reach her, he was stopped by a voice he didn't quite recognize.

"Uzumaki."

Ignoring the way he'd practically jumped out of his skin, Naruto slowly turned back to glance at...Oh crap! Had this been a joke? Were Sakura and Sasuke still together?! Would Kiba be that heartless? Sasuke Uchiha sure didn't look too pleased to see him. Damn it, maybe he'd had enough of letting Naruto hit on his girlfriend? Naruto forced himself to laugh, to play it off, but the laugh was strained and sounded awkward as hell. So he tried talking instead.

"H-hey, Uchiha. What's up?"

It seemed to work, the guy turned away!

"I want to talk to you."

Never mind.

**They were on the roof.**

For some reason, that kept repeating itself inside Naruto's head. They were on the roof. (The most isolated place in school.) They were on the roof. (No one would hear him scream.) They were on the roof. (The bastard was going to push him down because they were on. the freaking. _ROOF_!)

"Let's go out."

"Eh..." Naruto shuffled his feet, scratching his cheek as he forced his gaze away from the edge of the roof top and back to his soon to be murderer. "What...do you mean? We are out." _Was he blind? _

Naruto watched as the dark eyes on the solemn face narrowed a little. He didn't look like he was pissed though, and, also...there was a strange tint on his face...like he was...sick?

"No," Sasuke clarified, clearing his throat a little. He was looking at Naruto anymore. "I mean, let's go out on a date."

Naruto blinked. "….like a group date?" He'd never been to one of those before...

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he glared a little at the blond who was looking at him with so much confusion, you'd think someone was trying to explain quantum physics to him. Or algebra. Or how to tie his shoes. "Are you an idiot?"

"Wait, you mean you..." Naruto pointed at the raven, then to himself. "And...me...?!" Naruto didn't shriek like some girl. He'd kill anyone if they said he had, but he did let out a startled, very manly yelp as comprehension finally dawned on him.

"Exactly."

Sasuke Uchiha didn't look to be joking and Naruto found himself thinking that maybe he was better off with the idea that the Uchiha brought him up here to just throw him off the roof.

"Well? What's your answer?" Sasuke prompted him, his face a soft shade of red.

Maybe Naruto should save Sasuke the trouble and jump off the roof himself...

* * *

please don't hate me for posting a new story... =)


	2. Naruto! Evasive Maneuvers!

**Cupid Must Be Blind**

Chapter 02::

Naruto! Evasive Maneuvers!

"_What's your answer?"_

**_oOo_**

There was a breeze at the top of the school building where the two students currently in the middle of what looked more like a stand off than a confession were staring each other down. The wind blew dark bangs into the face of one of the students, but he maintained his gaze patiently, awaiting his answer from the blond, whose eyes looked a bit panicked; they continuously darted towards the edge of the roof for some reason. There was a determined expression, if impassive, on the dark haired student's face, but his fingers subtly fidgeted at his sides nervously.

Naruto had never been that popular. He was known more as a class clown and delinquent than anything else. He'd never been confessed to because most of the girls found him annoying. He had also been stubbornly clinging to the hopes of Sakura finally returning his feelings that he rarely bothered to chase after anyone else. So, being confessed to by the most sought after person in school (and a guy to boot) left him pretty much shaken.

Sasuke Uchiha was nothing like him- not that he knew much about the guy to make an accurate statement. He did know, though, that he was at the top of the class, he constantly had his nose buried in a book, and Sakura was usually always at his side. When he followed the Uchiha up to the roof top, he sure as hell wasn't expecting to be confessed to like this. Was Sasuke Uchiha serious? The expression on the other guy's face looked serious enough, Naruto decided, but he still wanted to believe this was a joke. It wasn't like Naruto was new to being looked down on.

"W-why?" This was the guy that Naruto had envied...the guy Sakura had been annoyingly in love with even longer than Naruto had been in love with _her._ Yet, here was that guy, claiming he had feelings for Naruto. It _had_ to be some kinda prank. Maybe they were trying to get back at him for always staring at Sakura...

"Why?" Sasuke's voice was quiet, speaking the question to himself, as he studied Naruto across from him. The blond head was lowered to hide away his expression and from the distance between them, it was hard to read him. Sasuke didn't know what was going through his head, but he wanted to make things clear- since the other had already given an example of how dense he could be. "Because I like you."

Sasuke watched the blond flinch; blue eyes filled with surprise, uncertainty, and disbelief stared back at him. "...you _like_ me?"

Brows subtly knitted together, Sasuke glanced away towards the edge of the rooftop with a contemplative look on his face. Naruto watched him closely, a little uneasy with the guy's direction of gaze. If he said no, was he going to be thrown off the rooftop for sure this time? He took an unconscious step back. He may have complained about his life countless of times to his friends, but he wasn't seriously unhappy enough to want to die!

"Your smile."

Eh? Naruto squeaked, foot pausing mid-step back: Sasuke was staring at him again. "When I see you smile..." Naruto's eyes widened. What...what the hell was with that guy's sudden expression?! Why did he look...

A small smile tugged at the other boy's lips, his features softening as he spoke. "Every time I see you smiling, I..." He shrugged, breaking loose from whatever spell was cast on him. "I can't explain it. I just...get butterflies or something."

A thud against his chest brought Naruto to reality as his heart began to gallop a mile a minute. "I-I'm a guy," he stammered in response, swallowing nervously.

A dark brow lifted above the framed glasses Sasuke wore. There was a beat of silence filled only by the distant sounds of students still leisurely making their way into school. Then, "I can see that," he said dryly.

Rapidly blinking away the words like dirt in his eyes, the panic began to rise in Naruto. Quickly ransacking his brain for his faults, he began to spew and gesticulate wildly. "I fall asleep in class! I snore and drool and-" Agh, what else had Sakura told him over the years?! "I'm not very smart or cool- well, no, I am cool-" Cause seriously, there's no way he could lie about that- "but, I-I'm really lazy!"

"I don't really care," Sasuke admitted with a shrug, shifting his stance to favor his left leg and crossing his arms loosely.

Naruto ignored him. Maybe if he listed _all_ his faults, he could make the poor Uchiha seethe light! "I'm at the bottom of the class! I cheat off one of my friends during tests! I don't do my homework. I-I hate vegetables! I once watched Kiba's mom take a shower when we were kids!"

Blue and dark eyes widened at the unconscious slip and Naruto mentally thanked the heavens Kiba wasn't around. He really didn't want to recap that horrifying experience- he had never been able to glance at Kiba's mom after said incident. That aside, though, he didn't fail to catch the astounded look on the vice president's face. Maybe that would have made him change his mind!

Composing himself by adjusting his glasses, Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. "I don't mind any-_almost,"_ he amended carefully, "any of that."

Naruto clenched his fists at his side as a soft growl escaped his lips. "I'm in love with Sakura, don't you get it?!"He shouted desperately. "I've loved her for a very long time. Almost as long as I've hated you!" _Was it alright to say this? He didn't like being __a jerk__, but...this was probably a prank anyway. They were just making fun of him. _

"I know."

"What?" Naruto snapped. His chest heaved out of sheer frustration and he had to look away, unable to meet Sasuke's eyes, because even he knew how shallow that sounded. He had no real reason to hate Sasuke.

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't already realize any of that."

Naruto's head snapped up. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, a sulking look on his face that emphasized the blush on his cheeks- it had darkened enough for Naruto to finally realize it for what it was. "I know that you like her. I only ever noticed you because you were always staring. So I broke up with her."

"Because...you wanted to go out with _me?" _The tension that kept Naruto's shoulder's stiff fled his body in a rush, leaving him confused and a bit conflicted.

When Sasuke's gaze met his, the answer was like a punch in the gut: "Yes."

He broke up with Sakura..._for me..._Naruto's worn out sneakers took him back a step as as the thought cleared his mind. _He broke up with_ Sakura_ for _me. Another step back and another and then he was whirling on his heels and rushing for the stairs. Yanking the door open, he ran down the steps as fast as he could, leaving Sasuke to stand up on the roof top alone with nothing but the crisp morning air as company.

**Stupid Naruto, just ditching him** like that, Kiba grumbled as he finally made it to class. Standing in the door way, he spotted his group of friends at the back corner of the classroom. Shino glanced up, adjusting his shades as he took notice of him. Kiba grinned, waving his arm in greeting. He couldn't wait to tell them about Naruto. "Hey Shin-_agh!"_

Someone yanked the back of his under shirt, the collar coming up like a guillotine as he was dragged back and away from class. There was a blur of faces and whispers as he was shoved into a dark room and a hard wall. Whoever his kidnapper was, they were in the way of the exit, their breathing unbearably loud in the closed, confined space.

The atmosphere was so heavy, he could feel it with each breath. The air so thick it was almost suffocating, like trying to breathe through a wet towel. Fingers gripped at his shoulders and he knew that whoever was locked in here with him was facing him. If Anko-sensei leaned forward and blew into his ear, it would almost be like one of his wild fantasies.

And then it happened. She leaned forward, and breathed in a shaky voice, "Kiba"- Wait...Shoving the hard (and boobless)chest in front of him back with all his strength, Kiba was left satisfied with the hard thud and painful grunt from the other as he yelled, "Naruto, what the hell is your problem?!"

Unfazed by the shove, Naruto continued to repeat his friend's name over and over ('Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, Kiba'), which was really starting to sound wrong. Leaning forward to catch and shake Naruto by his shoulders, Kiba demanded to know what was wrong. Though he had a feeling it had to do with Naruto being turned down. Again.

"Something really horrible just happened..." Naruto whispered shakily. Judging by the tone of voice, Kiba knew it was serious. He swallowed anxiously. "H-how bad is it?"

"I never expected something like this...right out of the blue..."

Kiba's shoulders were stiff and he was filled with worry for his loved ones, but he was determined to overcome the sudden apocalypse. "Is it the zombies?" He totally had his plan. They could survive this.

"What? No!" Naruto shouted.

"What is it then?" Kiba demanded. He was never good with anticipation. He moved towards the door, shoving Naruto aside to reach it. "Did you seriously just drag me in here so you can breathe all over me? If it isn't zombies, then what is it? Did Sakura turn you down again?"

"Its worse," Naruto squeaked- his voice tended to get high pitched whenever he was upset.

"She said yes?" Kiba blinked, turning back to Naruto's outline in the dark.

"No," Naruto violently shook his head. "Its Sasuke!"

"You confessed to Sasuke?" That, Kiba had not expected. All this time, he thought Naruto was straight...

"No!" Naruto shouted, wanting to smack Kiba in the face with his fist. "I confessed to Sakura!" And because that hadn't gone so well, he added, "...kinda."

"So what's Sasuke got to do with this?"

"He confessed to me," Naruto whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder Sasuke would appear in the room with them and say crazy stuff again.

"Confessed what to you?"

"His feelings," Naruto clarified.

"His feelings for you," Kiba drawled, staring at what looked like Naruto's face in the dark. "What, does he want to kick your ass or something? No problem, you can take that nerd. But, wait, no, I heard his brother was yakuza, so that might be-"

"_What?!"_ Naruto squeaked, jumping forward to grab Kiba's shirt collar. Kiba stumbled back in surprise, his foot catching on a broom or mop or _something_ that sent him crashing against the door as Naruto continued to scream in his face. _"That's even worse! What if they kidnap me and he forces himself on me?!"_

"Whoa, what?!" Kiba shouted, completely taken off guard by that.

"He's gonna rap-aaagh!" Naruto yelled as the door he was unconsciously pushing Kiba against was opened and they both came tumbling down into a hallway full of lingering students.

Standing before them in a feminine stance that meant danger with her legs braced apart and her fists on her hips, Tenten glared down at them. "What in the world are you two doing in there?"

"Maa, I see you boys have finally come out of the closet," Kakashi-sensei said he walked past, not even bothering to spare them a glance on his way down the hall. He continued whistling, his face buried in his erotica novel, as students began to snicker and mutter under their breaths.

Naruto jumped off Kiba and yelled after the perverted teacher who was disappearing down the hall. Kiba, on the other hand, stood where he was, grinning up at the lovely view that was so graciously set before him.

Tente's eyes widened. With a blush on her face, she smacked her skirt down and stepped back, glaring at the stupid dog on the floor. _"Why, you __dirty little__..."_

**Sasuke walked into class without a word** or glance at anyone as he took his seat with a sigh. Dropping his mouth to his palm, he stared out the window, oblivious to the many subtle and not so subtle stares he was getting. He was well aware that people were wildly gossiping over his break up with Sakura, but there was currently only one person on his mind.

Guess he should have expected Naruto to react that way. It would be weird to suddenly be confessed to like that- not that its never happened to him before.

"Sakura, your hair is really pretty today." One of their female classmates said as she smiled at Sakura then glanced at Sasuke, her lips pressing into a thin line. She was obviously siding with Sakura over the matter. Ignoring her, Sasuke stared at the back of the pink haired girl's head.

She was still ignoring him.

**_oOo_**

"_Sakura..."_

"_Hm?" His girlfriend glanced up from the shake she was drinking to give him her attention. It was the first time they'd been out together in a while. They usually spent their time together in the student council room, but even there they'd been lost in their own worlds._

_Sakura was a smart girl. She was pretty and she was someone Sasuke was comfortable being around. Sure, her temper could flare up suddenly (particularly when someone was slacking in their duties), but she was otherwise the perfect girlfriend for him. Even their families knew each other. Sakura's mom and his mom often shared recipes and helped Sakura cook Sasuke bento lunches when they weren't trying to embarrass them with stories of their pasts, or ideal fantasies for their future together. His mom already seen Sakura as her future daughter in law. But..._

_...the stupid grin on that person's face..._

"_Let's break up."_

_The sounds of the restaurant that had played as quiet background noise suddenly crashed upon them. Sakura's unique colored eyes were wide as she stared at him, hoping she'd heard wrong. Her lips parted, probably shaping a word, but it lacked sound to give it sustenance and Sasuke heard nothing. He knew it was out of the blue. It was probably cruel of him to suddenly call it off like this, but he couldn't keep playing pretend. "I don't have any romantic feelings towards you anymore, Sakura."_

_Sasuke shifted uncomfortable at the sight of tears welling up in her eyes. "What are you-," she started, her voice thin and shaky. "You're breaking up with...me?"_

"_Its only fair-"_

"_Fair to who?!" She snapped, her shake slamming down against the table and gathering attention and whispers. Sasuke glared at the curious onlookers and then at Sakura. But she was hardly intimidated if the anger on her face was anything to go by. "I don't get it. Why all of a sudden..." As if she realized something, her eyes lit up in understanding. "There's someone else..."_

_Sasuke eyes darted away for a second, long enough to give Sakura her answer. "Who is it?" she demanded, her voice no longer wispy and frail._

"_Sakura-"_

"_You owe me at least this much, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled again. She knew he hated causing scenes so she was probably doing this on purpose. Then again, her hands were shaking. _

_Glancing away from the angry girl, Sasuke confessed. "Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Naruto?" Sasuke didn't need to look at Sakura to know she was surprised, confused, and hurt; her voice said it all. She didn't speak after that and Sasuke didn't know how to continue. He'd always been a bit bad with handling emotions and people- especially when together. He didn't want to explain why or how he'd suddenly fell for a guy. He just wanted to go home._

_After a few more beats of silence, Sakura asked quietly, "Why Naruto?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Sakura sighed and leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms and glaring morosely at someone's food wrapper on the ground. Pigs. Didn't they know how to clean up after themselves? Letting out another sigh in hopes of easing the emotional turmoil, she muttered under her breath. "What kind of screwed up love triangle is this?" _

"_Its not like that at all, Sakura," Sasuke said quietly._

_Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You jerk, Sasuke. You're saying there's absolutely no chance for us anymore? Do you like him that much?"_

_Sasuke stubbornly said nothing, only meeting her gaze with as much determination as necessary to make his point. But her gaze was just as steeled as his. "I can't change your mind?"_

"_No."_

"_No matter what?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "Sakura-"_

_She held up her hand to cut him off. "I get it." She chewed on her lip as she glanced down at her half empty shake. Her expression was suddenly vulnerable again and Sasuke forced himself to look away, lest he undo what he'd already done. "But why him of all people?" she voiced quietly and Sasuke almost apologized to her before she stood up to leave._

"_He's in love with me, you know?" Her back was to him. He couldn't see her face or tell what she was thinking._

"_I know."_

"_He'll probably confess to me once people find out about us." Sasuke said nothing, waiting for her to get her point across. She turned to him with sharp eyes. "I could say yes."_

_Sasuke didn't know how long they shared that dangerous glance, but when he'd had enough, he shrugged and muttered a careless, "Do what you want."_

_And that was that._

_****__oOo_

Staring at her at the front of the class, Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved she hadn't said yes to Naruto. It wasn't like she was the type to manipulate people anyway. But still, he was grateful.

"**Man, my face feels like someone** threw a brick at my cheek!" Kiba groaned, his swollen cheek resting on the ice pack he'd gotten from the nurse on his desk. Shikamaru turned the page of the shounen jump magazine on his desk behind Kiba and yawned. "Next time, don't look up a girl's skirt."

"Yeah," Chouji agreed sagely, stuffing a bag full of baked potato chips into his mouth. He wasn't the smartest guy in the group, but even he knew that much. When his fingers returned for more chips, they felt nothing but the bottom of the bag. Flipping it around, he dumped out the few crumbs onto his desk. Guess that one was done. About ready to reach for his second bag of chips, he couldn't help but noticed the slumped blond sitting in front of him.

"Hey, Naruto, you okay?" he asked. "You look like you're dying."

"I wish," came the muted response. With bleary eyes, Naruto stared at the cloudless sky outside. "I hate my life."

"Not this again," Kiba groaned, sitting up and throwing his ice pack at the back of Naruto's head. "Stop being so damn depressed! Its weird!"

"Hey, you asshole, that hurt!" Naruto yelled gripping the back of his head. The ice hadn't even melted! "Don't you have any sympathy?! Some people are going through a crisis here!"

"Hm? Naruto?" A female's voice floated through their battle. "That's him over there."

The group of boys glanced to the front of the class where one of their classmates was pointing at Naruto. And then they looked at the person beside her.

Naruto's heart leaped into his throat. "I just forgot! I have to see Iruka-sensei!" He shouted suddenly before he zoomed out the back exit of the classroom, leaving everyone feeling dazed.

"Iruka-sensei?" Shino frowned. "From primary school?"

Kiba frowned at his friend's reaction before glancing at the vice president who was staring at the exit Naruto zoomed out of. Naruto hadn't exactly told him what was up but- "Hey, Uchiha!"

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, catching the aggressiveness in Kiba's tone. "Are you trying to start another fight?"

Sasuke glance at Kiba with a frown. He recalled seeing this guy around Naruto all the time. The brunette with the finger paint on his face was glaring at him from across the room. "If you do anything to Naruto, I'll kick your ass! I don't care if you're brother _is_ Yakuza!"

Sasuke's fingers twitched at his sides, but he kept his expression passive. Without bothering to acknowledge the obnoxious brunet, he left the classroom, letting the girls who were already making their move handle him. Right now, he had a blond to hunt down.

**Naruto's heart had finally** slowed down when he stepped foot off at his stop. He'd been avoiding Sasuke Uchiha _all_ day. He'd jumped into classrooms, the girls' bathroom, and into bushes just to avoid him. At one point, he even climbed out a window. When school was over, he had to take the long way by taking the front gate, since Sasuke waited for him at the back. He didn't know where he was getting the information about Naruto's whereabouts or his schedule or what, but Naruto didn't like it.

He was getting paranoid. He half expected Sasuke to have sat besides him on the subway ride back home. Geez, what was up with that guy? He'd never talked to Sasuke before now and I mean, the guy had been dating _SAKURA_ before. Why would he be so crazy as to break up with _her_ for _Naruto?!_

His feet slowly came to a stop on the bridge that lead towards his home. There was a soft blush on his face as the thought sunk in. For a moment, he simply stood on that bridge, the sound of trickling water and the distant sounds of a mother yelling at her son keeping him company.

Finally shaking his head and heading home, he forced the thought of Sasuke liking him out of his head. He barely had a chance to announce his arrival at home as he walked through the front door. With a painful grunt, Naruto was knocked back against the door. "Naruto~"

Naruto groaned, glancing down at the blonde head of his sister, her arms were tight around his waist as she buried her nose in his chest. She reeked of alcohol. "Naruto~ Big sister made you dinner~"

**The house was quiet when Sasuke arrived. **His parents weren't home. His dad was working at the office and he would probably call later to let them know he was either going to be late or not coming home at all. His mom was probably out with Sakura's mom.- that was gonna make things worse once she found out about him and Sakura. So the house was quite empty.

Walking into the kitchen, Sasuke quickly fixed himself a snack before heading to his room. The door to his brother's room was opened, where he could easily see his brother working at his desk. He didn't bother to greet him as he passed by.

Inside his room, Sasuke headed straight for his own desk to get his homework done. He pulled out his books and was prepared to spend the next hour or two dedicated to his studies. Instead, however, he found himself thinking about Naruto. When he realize this, he felt his cheeks suddenly turning red. Ever since he'd acknowledge this attraction, it had only gotten worse.

Itachi stood in Sasuke's doorway, about to knock on the already open door to announce his presence. His mom had called earlier, wondering what they'd want for dinner. He was about to ask his younger brother, who was studying at his desk, when Sasuke's forehead suddenly collided with the hard surface. Surprised, Itachi opened his mouth to speak, only to frown and keep quiet. Maybe Sasuke just needed space. He closed the door quietly.

_Crap, _Sasuke thought clenching his eyes shut as his heart thumped in his chest. _That little idiot. __It was s__o rude to just run away __like that__..._

"**I don't get why we're hiding in the library."**

"We're not _hiding_, we're _studying_," Naruto clarified with a nod as he turned the page of the manga he was reading. He didn't want to risk being found out by the Uchiha, who was still stubbornly stalking him, so he'd used his brains to outsmart the other. No one would expect Naruto to hide in the library!

"Studying," Kiba muttered with a quick glance at everyone _not_ studying and sighed. "Right..."

A hush fell over their table, unbroken even by the mixture of uneven sounds coming from the boys. The sound of Shino flipping the pages of his book (_The Myriapoda of Japan_) and humming when he read something interesting; Shikamaru's light snoring and the crunch from Chouji, who'd snuck in a bag of chips. There was a light blaring from Kiba's earphones as he rocked his head to whatever music he was listening to across from Naruto, whose chin was resting against the table, eyes glued to a panel in his manga book as he snickered under his breath.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto finished his manga and was staring at the exit of the library with a painful longing to escape. If he ran out now, he could probably still catch up to Kiba and Chouji, who'd had enough and ditched him to go play soccer with Lee.

"Maybe you should find another book to read," Shino suggested quietly in his creepy voice that made Naruto tense for a second. There was always something about Shino... Naruto sat up and sighed. Well, reading never killed anyone right? Maybe there was a good book with lots of pictures around here...

"I'll be back,"Naruto mumbled as he stood up, prepared for his mission.

Boring. They were all sooo boring! Why did these books look older than him? Naruto cursed, jabbing at the spine of a monster sized book that knocked over its neighboring novels. "Crap," he hissed as he quickly caught the falling book, glancing around to make sure the scary librarian who had it out for him wasn't around. When he was certain that old hag wouldn't appear and try to rip his ear off, he attempted to fix the laying books back into proper order.

"Um, I-I really like you..."

Huh? Naruto blinked, he leaned close to the bookshelf, peering through the space between the dusty books on the shelves. There was a girl standing with her back to him on the other side, but even then, Naruto could tell she was hot. Her long black hair flirted with the hem of her skirt as she fidgeted before the person she was confessing to. Naruto couldn't see the other person, only the arm that was paused on its way to pull out a book on one of the shelves.

"I know its probably too soon since...um," the girl squirmed, brushing hair behind her ear and when she moved, Naruto was able to see the familiar face she was confessing to. It was Sasuke. With wide eyes, Naruto watched Sasuke's impassive face allowing the girl to finish what she was saying. "But I really like you, Sasuke. Please go out with me."

"Say yes..." Naruto mouthed, watching intently from behind the book shelf. _Come on, say yes. Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes._

Loosing her courage in the face of her crush, the girl began shaking her head nervously as she quickly said, "Y-you don't have to answer me right now. J-just think ab-"

"Sorry," Sasuke interrupted her. "I already have someone I like."

Even as he watched Sasuke pull out the book the tip of his fingers had been resting on, as he watched the girl watching Sasuke walk away sadly, Naruto could feel his cheeks heating up.

**Shino glanced up as Naruto returned**, hands dangling like useless things at his sides as he walked over to the table like a zombie and took up Kiba's old seat besides Shikamaru. He dropped his arms onto the table and buried his face in them, mimicking Shikamaru's sleeping pose.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

"I want to die," Shino heard Naruto groan. He pushed his shades up and studied the blond's head. "Why?"

"I'm being bullied," he said with a sigh. "I don't get that guy..."

"Its normal when someone tells you they like you that you start to like them back," Shikamaru said as he sat up with a quick stretch. Shino stared at him, watching as Naruto jerked up in his seat, turning to stare at Shikamaru with wide eyes and a red face.

"W-what the hell?!" Naruto yelled. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Keep your voice down," Shikamaru sighed, aware of the glares from the librarians.

"How did you-why would you say something like that?" Naruto demanded.

Shikamaru shrugged. "He confessed to you didn't he?"

"He?" Shino asked, brows raised.

Naruto spluttered.

"I was asleep on the roof top and heard Sas-"

"Shh! Shut up!" Naruto yelled, practically tackling Shikamaru off his seat to keep him quiet as Shino looked on, slightly intrigued. They were then kicked out of the library for making such a fuss. Fortunately Shikamaru didn't bring Sasuke up again.

**During cleaning duty after school, **Naruto was at the entrance, a rag in hand and a mind full of thoughts. Where everyone was dutifully keeping their school clean, Naruto was busy staring through the lockers that were waiting for him to give them a good shine. Instead of having his focus on cleaning, Naruto's mind was running a mile a minute on what Shikamaru had said earlier in the library.

_No way. No way! I __don't__ like him! _He thought desperately. _He's a guy! My rival in love __(even __if __Sasuke didn't accept that)__. __There was no way, there was no way, there was no wa__y! Naruto was into Sakura, not Sasuke. Sakura, who he hadn't thought of once since Sasuke's confession __yesterday__..._

**There was a loud banging coming** from the lockers at the entrance of the school building. Because he happened to be around (and quite possibly in a bad mood), Sasuke went over to investigate (and rightfully scold) whoever was making all that racket. Having caught no sight of Naruto all day had lead him to wonder if the blond hadn't attended come to school today. However, when he'd asked around, he concluded that Naruto had come to school- he was just avoiding Sasuke. So of all the things he was expecting to find at the entrance of the school building, the elusive little blond hadn't been one of them. Both he and Haku, a fellow student council member, watched as Naruto's head banged against the locker repeatedly.

The sight took a moment to process.

At a particularly harsh sounding slam, Sasuke reacted. Calmly walking over to the little idiot who was beating himself up, he placed his hand against the locker, catching Naruto's head as it came back down with enough force to make him wince. What sort of masochist was he?!

"You're gonna hurt yourself, idiot," he snapped, watching as Naruto's eyes tried to pop out of their sockets. The idiot's head felt warm against his palm, but Sasuke wasn't allowed to dwell on the feeling. Big blue eyes turned to him suddenly and Sasuke, seeing just how close they were, forgot all about scolding Naruto for recklessly hurting himself. Before either of them knew what was going on, Naruto leapt away and was stumbling at a breakneck pace out of the school building.

"Is that guy okay?" Haku worried, stepping closer to Sasuke. "His forehead was red. Do you think he hurt himself?" When he got no reply, Haku turned his gaze to Sasuke. His head was hanging while a hand covered up his expression; his ears were red. "Um, Sasuke?"

_So close...They had always been at a distance, even during his confession. Sasuke had never been so close to Naruto before..._

**Naruto raced around the school, **running blindly until he found a secluded place hidden by trees and bushes near the field. Leaning up against a tree, he tried to catch his breath and slow his heart rate. The memory of Sasuke's face being too close, of the warm breath he almost felt ghosting his skin, replayed itself in his mind. He let his guard down for one second and the guy had crept on him!

His forehead and his wrist (places Sasuke had touched) felt like they were itching. No...no, no, no. There was no way he could possibly like that guy! If this was some sort of twist of fate or Cupid's fault, then he definitely wouldn't bend over (no pun intended) to that love sick bastard! Heh, Naruto and Sasuke being together? As if! And that's when Naruto decided, clutching his chest against the rapid beat of his heart, that there was no way he'd give in!

If Sasuke really, really liked him, then Cupid must be blind!

* * *

I meant to have this up on Friday, but hey, making it on Sasuke's birthday is good too! :D Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad my sangry writing isn't quite as horrible as I expected. lol


End file.
